The Asgard Incident
by EvaTodd
Summary: When Thor was on 'Midgard' as he called it, he was somewhat out of his depth. The tables are turned, however, when the reverse happens. That one time the Avengers visited Asgard and why it is only the ONE time.


**A/N: Just a few notes. This is my first published fic, and it was a bit of a rush, to please forgive (and point out) any mistakes. I used British English, for the American readers, so that will be why some words have an extra letter. This is set pre Dark World-ish, assuming the commonly accepted fandom quirk of all Avengers living in Avengers Tower. And, lastly, I used that plot point from the Dark World in which time passes faster on Earth (though that could have been limited to the planet Foster visited, but oh well). Sorry if it's a bit vague in places. Basically lots of artistic license! :P Oh, and T for Fury being Fury. Enjoy!**

The Rainbow Bridge was finally repaired.

It had taken… long enough that Thor was thoroughly homesick by the time it happened. Which is why he jumped at the chance to enact his plan the moment he saw it. For months, it had slowly and subconsciously formed in his mind. He would catch himself thinking, when one of his teammates (usually Tony) smugly (it was Tony, after all) showcased something of Earth, something along the lines of, _I cannot wait until they see what Asgard has to offer._

When Man of Iron enjoyed Midgard mead a little _too_ much, Thor would idly muse that Asgardian ale would be something to introduce them to (and it could probably get Steve drunk, which was something they had all attempted to achieve, Tony more than once).

When Black Widow complained of the lack of female warriors, Thor thought of Sif and what a good pair they would make — women, but fiercer than most men.

And when Bruce and Tony collectively 'geeked out', as Clint and Natasha put it, over magic, Thor found himself wishing he could just _show_ them something other than Mjolnir.

And, overall, he increasingly internally used the phrase _when the Rainbow Bridge can again be used_ _…_ _when I am able to travel to Asgard with companions_ _…_

He would take all of his teammates on a visit — show off his home to them as they did to him. He would finally be able to fully give back in this cultural exchange.

Later on, Thor would be unable to comprehend how any of these reasons had made him logically think it was a good idea.

The Avengers first clue of this plan was through an inexplicable gathering of colourful clouds on what had previously been a sunny day immediately before Thor landed in the middle of a laser like light stream that burned an elaborate pattern into the top of Avengers tower ("What is it with you guys and ruining my stuff? And when did he even leave?"), straightening up, beaming at them and announcing, "To Asgard!", before said stream of light reformed to include the previously relaxing superheroes, whisking them away to the home of the gods.

So, all in all, none of the Avengers could help Thor in trying to decipher whatever logic had gotten him to the point of springing an intergalactic road trip on some of the most deadly beings alive without warning.

Tony was the only one still even remotely amused by its end.

-A-

The earliest cue Thor had that this had perhaps not been the best idea was when, upon landing, Black Widow reflexively attempted a roundhouse kick to Heimdall's chest. "Attempted" only because it succeeded in forcing him to stumble backwards rather than collapse with a shattered ribcage, as was the usual outcome.

This all happened in the split second before she managed to get her reflexes under control, and went unnoticed by all but Thor who dismissed it in his excitement as an unfortunate accident.

Heimdall raised an eyebrow at her as he straightened, which she ignored in favour of processing her surroundings, refusing to admit to the incident even to herself.

They all recovered from the shock of landing on another world rather quickly, but the indignant fury took a little longer.

Steve was by far the calmest.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" The captain exploded.

Still giddily happy, Thor was oblivious to the fact that he had freaked out (and therefore angered) a super spy, a lethal agent, a rage monster, and a surprisingly formidable billionaire even out of his suit, who were all either swearing in other languages, focusing glares full of the piercing fury of the sun at him, or both (aside from Bruce, who was ignoring everyone in his struggle to keep his composure). Thor beamed at the super soldier.

"We are on Asgard, as I had announced prior to our departure!"

"Oh yeah, what a _great_ warning!" Tony hissed, still attempting to process that he had just travelled through _space_ (don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it-).

Suddenly seeming to realise the less than happy atmosphere, Thor's ecstasy decreased a little. "I apologise for the inconvenience, Man of Iron. The bridge has only just now become able to function, and I simply believed that you would all enjoy visiting my home, now that I am able to show it to you."

Nat, clad in an exposing bathing suit rather than her usual toughened catsuit, still looked less than forgiving, but Clint blinked in surprise at this explanation, and Tony, unsure of how to react, glanced over at Rogers. Bruce continued to block them all out.

Steve looked about as guilty as Tony felt — which was only a little, but they all had at least a vague inkling of Thor's eagerness to share his home with them, and that knowledge was enough for Stark's anger to diminish somewhat, his heart rate slowing as he forced himself out of possible hyperventilation.

"Yeah… well… remember that talk we had about us not being a good bunch to surprise? Keep that in mind." Tony grumbled mulishly. "But now that you've dragged us away from a relaxing day by the pool, you are required to show me things. Cool things. Preferably with magic involved."

Thor seemed to reinflate at these words. "Certainly friend Stark! I have many things I have been meaning to show you! Come."

With varying degrees of reluctance, the Avengers filed across the Rainbow bridge, Bruce following in an absent sort of way, and Heimdall eying them doubtfully before shaking his head in regret for what he knew was surely to come.

-A-

"You didn't think this all the way through, did you brother?" Loki remarked mildly as the Hulk decimated what Thor was painfully reminded was a non-Hulk proof, ornately carved, one-of-a-kind table.

Thor glared balefully at him. "This wouldn't have happened had you not provoked him!"

Loki snorted. "Ah yes, blame it all on the evil adopted sibling, as usual. Things were absolutely going just, how do the Midgardians put it, _peachy_ prior to my involvement."

He gestured to as much of the surrounding area as he could from his cell.

Stark was alternately switching between following the Hulk or gliding above what even Loki admitted to being an impressive battle between Sif and Black Widow (despite the latter's lack of arsenal or armour), balanced on what he stubbornly refused to cease calling a 'hoverboard' — although due to this frequent switch of attention he looked less as if he was genuinely attempting to halt either rampage and more like he was delighting in a dream come true. Steve, several empty tankards beside him (he hadn't truly believed the ale would have any affect on him), looked on in bleary concern, directed surprisingly at Tony, or more likely what Thor suspected to be Tony's unnerving delight in the carnage being wrought around him.

Loki idly noted that the archer — _Clint_ , he remembered from his brief stretch in the man's mind — was likewise shooting arrows from a stolen bow into the fray at random with savage pleasure.

 _It_ _'_ _s the more normal ones you have to watch out for,_ he mused.

When Thor caught himself grudgingly acknowledging that Loki was right, he decided this little visit was beyond saving.

-A-

"Director Fury?"

The man in question turned to Hill impatiently. "What? This had better be important, agent. Need I remind you the Avengers have been missing for days?"

Hill stood her ground calmly. "That's what I want to notify you of, sir. The Avengers reappeared in Star- Avengers tower roughly half an hour ago."

Fury didn't even blink, though Hill did read flat exasperation on what to most would appear a neutral expression. "And how, pray tell, did that happen?"

Hill hesitated, attempting to find the words. "We're not entirely sure about that, sir. But… we do have a likely related incident."

An eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"Well, you should be aware that immediately prior to the Avengers' disappearance, the Rainbow Bridge made a reappearance. It formed a solid connection with Earth, first in the deserted area outside of a small town in New Mexico, and then on Avengers Tower. We followed that line of investigation, suspecting its use, and it yielded nothing, but immediately after their return…"

Hill paused and Fury stared at her until she continued.

"…Well, the Rainbow Bridge has been destroyed, sir."

Fury's left eyebrow flew up to join the right one for a split second before both furrowed and he pinned her with a steely glare. "What do you mean, 'destroyed'?"

Hill met his gaze coolly. "I mean, a… shockwave, for lack of a better term, originated from Avengers Tower twenty minutes before now, and immediately following we abruptly lost all readings of the bridge."

"The only thing we are aware of that is able to do that is Mjolnir."

"I know, sir."

"Thor is the only one able to wield Mjolnir."

"I know, sir."

"Why in the hell would Thor destroy the gateway to his home world?"

"I don't know, sir."

Fury ground his teeth together and rolled his eyes. "Send an agent over once it's deemed safe to approach. Preferably yourself, you have the highest chance of getting anything from that stubborn group of assholes. They better have a damn good explanation for this."

"Sir." Hill turned to leave.

"Oh, and agent?"

"Sir?"

"Make it known that I am not to be disturbed for a good long while. I have a date with my finest hard liquor."

As he began to walk away, he almost missed her amused mutter of, "Judging by the evidence, I think Thor might be inclined to join you."


End file.
